


Wedding at Peking

by Lunarium



Category: Giant Robo
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginrei had never been to a wedding before, and Youshi hopes hers will be a grand first experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding at Peking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penitence_road](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penitence_road/gifts).



> For penitence_road! I really loved your Taisou/Youshi prompts and wanted to do something with them! I imagine this happened about three or four years before the events of the series.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the top of your head before,” Ginrei said, chuckling lightly behind Youshi.

“Hmm?” Youshi glanced at herself in the mirror before grinning, taking Ginrei’s point. For as long as the two women knew one another, Youshi always wore a bandana around her head. “Well then! Take a good look at my head, because I’m about to crown this rare beauty!” 

She plopped on the hat to complete her ceremonial garb, the heavy gold bracelets jingling about her thick wrists as she moved. She turned to show Ginrei. “Not what you see at work every day, eh? At least the colors don’t clash too badly with my skin.” 

“You look beautiful,” Ginrei said with a small bow of her head, her ivory cheeks turning a soft rosy hue. Her own dress accentuate her own charm, a growing girl on the verge of womanhood. Ginrei had never been to a wedding before, and Youshi felt a pride in knowing that her wedding would be Ginrei’s first experience. She was also determined to make this one memorable for Ginrei. 

“You’re not looking bad yourself,” Youshi said. “Who knows, maybe a nice fella might introduce himself to you later this evening.” 

Ginrei’s blush grew redder at Youshi’s wink. “Youshi!” 

_She’s thinking of someone_ , Youshi thought with a mischievous little smirk as Ginrei fought to compose herself. 

Ginrei quickly sought for a change in subject. “Is your honeymoon far from here?” 

“To Shanghai,” Youshi said casually, “So not too far from here. Chief Chujo thought it would be a good place to be stationed there for a while there as there have been reports of Big Fire activity recently.” 

“Oh.” Something changed in Ginrei’s face, forlorn clouding her eyes. Youshi smiled sadly, understanding what was on her mind. She herself had become part of the International Police Organization at a young age, just as Taisou and Tetsugyu were, just as so many others. They all had found the organization far more part of their daily lives than one would normally have thought. But they were like family, knowing one another as deeply well that to take their jobs with them wherever they went wasn’t nearly half as bad as it seemed. 

“That thought doesn’t make you smile?” Youshi said. 

“It’s just that…it doesn’t seem like you ever leave work, even for a special time.” Ginrei shrugged and glanced off to the side. “I could be just being silly, being so young and not knowing everything, but I thought…well, my own wedding might be more…romantic than this.” 

“Oh, you will have plenty of time for that!” Youshi said, laughing as she clapped Ginrei on the back. “We had the choice to take this as a full vacation, but then where is the fun? And it isn’t like I can go anywhere without being unnoticed!” 

Ginrei’s smile reappeared, laughing along with Youshi as they received word that the ceremony was about to begin. 

“Got yourself all ready?” Youshi asked, and Ginrei nodded, following her out of the dressing room. 

The temple they had chosen, rented by Chief Chujo for the event, was humble but inviting, filled with the loved ones who knew the couple, and who all happened to be from the InterPol themselves. 

Ginrei was seated near Issei and Professor Go, looking far more mature than her age. Youshi smiled approvingly before looking up, catching sight of Taisou. His bhaku was similar in design and color to hers, and though he looked rather silly with the hat, he was otherwise as handsome as ever. 

“How do I look?” he said, proudly displaying himself and grinning. 

“Smashing,” Youshi said, unable to stop herself from laughing at his display. 

“Oh yes!” he said, unable to resist a full turn. “So dazzling that should he see me, Alberto’s other eye will pop right off!” 

Youshi snorted loudly. The two had been warring for as long as she knew Taisou. She couldn’t even remember how their rivalry began. She expected it all started as a skirmish at a restaurant before either knew of the other’s alliance, but both Taisou and Tetsugyu swore the origin was far more dramatic, with explosions and fires and battles spanning across a dozen cities. 

“Will you be talking about nothing but Alberto during our honeymoon, darling? Will I have to bring some earmuffs with me?” 

“If you think Alberto holds a second of my attention when you are near, love, then you got one thing wrong.” He winked at her, his voice growing smooth just to say those words. He was a jokester but noble in his heart, all the things she adored dearly about him. 

All of the guests had filed in, and Taisou and Youshi were ushered to the front of the shrine of Buddha. Flowers and candles were set about. And there was a soft golden glow about, casting a light in their hearts at the realization. This was it; after the ceremony they would be wed. 

They recited the three ceremonial chants, lit the candles and offered the flowers to the statue of Buddha and around it, both hyper-aware of the other’s movements, their actions as one, harmonious, gentle, loving. Then each recited their given vow, and when that was completed, the assembly offered their blessing, their voices reverberating a deep emotion in each’s heart as they held hands and looked into one another’s eyes. Somewhere far off was another sound, growing steadily louder. 

When the blessing had ended, they moved in for the kiss, and in that moment Taisou cast out his hand and sent a bolt of lightening, deflecting the bullet flying towards them. 

They broke the kiss with a shared triumphant grin before turning to their enemies just as the attendants all had risen, producing their guns and swords from beneath the slits of their dresses or under their coats. This too was a design of Chief Chujo: set the wedding in Peking, where it would draw attention from Big Fire stationed in Shanghai, thinking to find the event full of unarmed families and friends, easy targets and hostages. 

They came with plans of a guerrilla warfare only to learn they had fallen right into InterPol’s trap. 

“All right! Time for refreshments!” Taisou declared, laughing wildly as he pulled out his gourd canteen from under his coat and drunk the entire amount in one go, tossing the empty canteen to the side as great fields of electricity formed on each hand. 

“Our first dance, husband!” Youshi said happily, casting off her coat and freeing her arms just as Issei tossed her her staff. Together, with the Experts of Justice and all of the International Police Organization attending, charged at the ambushers.

*

The cake was still fresh and left unharmed, as were the refreshments for the attendants who were eager for a little celebration after their victory. Songs in honor of the newlyweds filled the halls amongst groans from the defeated ambushers and clinks of metal as one by one they were handcuffed and dragged away into police cars for further investigation.

“The moon looks so beautiful and silver,” Youshi said. She sighed merrily and smiled, her cheeks flushed as she studied the near-full moon high above. Taisou’s head was rested against her shoulder, looking up at the sky with her when he chuckled. 

“How lovely your body will look later on when we get in our room,” he said and hiccuped, far too tipsy. “Bathed in that moonlight…” 

“Hush, husband! Don’t be so lewd in front of guests!” Giggling, she kicked down blindly, striking one of the ambushers. The two were sitting atop a whole mountain made of them, at least half of the army who had thought to overtake the wedding. Most had given up trying to raise their heads, crushed under the weight of comrades, a tall blue warrior, and her husband, while still had enough energy left to pitifully make their pain known. 

There was still the honeymoon in Shanghai, where they expected to battle more, but for now this was a good start to their new mission. And Ginrei certainly had fun on her first wedding. She, of course, had been privy to the possibility of attack, and had kept her gun lovingly hidden beneath her dress. She was still flushing and grinning from ear to ear as she followed Chief Chujo’s every command, completing each task with the readiness displayed among the younger agents. Together, Tetsugyu and she had cleared out most of the dance floor of attackers, leaving space for the dancing to commence. 

It was a memorable wedding spoken about for years to come. 

“Another drink?” Taisou offered, raising a sake flask he had already started on. 

“You’ve had plenty,” Youshi said, “but I will take another, husband dear.” 

And they resumed their romantic watch of the night sky, basking in both their moment of victory and new life together.


End file.
